Obsidian and Gold
by Lady Idhril
Summary: Collection of RoyEd drabbles, oneshots, snapshots, ficlets and the like. 45 Themes.
1. Good Morning

**Disclaimer (**_from now on and so forth so I don't have to keep typing this_): I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I really wish I did, but alas, I don't.

**A/N**: _I know almost everyone tries there hand at drabbles, but I really wanted to do so as well. Only, I'm not a big fan of drabbles, so sometimes I might write one-shots, or really (really) long drabbles or snap-shots or whatever you want to call them. Also, this is the first boy/boy pairing I've ever done, but it should be relatively mild_.

**Spoilers**: _I've only seen up to Episode 26. Everything before that is free rein for spoiling._

_The 45 Roy/Ed Themes came from the Touka Koukan website. I have written the drabble themes in order.

* * *

_

**Obsidian and Gold**

**Theme One: **_Good Morning_

Roy would probably never get used to having another person live with him. He'd spent so many years alone that the morning silence had become tolerable, almost welcome. He'd shower, go make coffee, fetch the paper from his front porch and then sit down to enjoy before he'd have to head off to the office.

Still, it's not that he minded having another person in the house. It was simply that he would never be entirely used to it. He still couldn't help but look up when he heard the shower turn on after he'd just taken one. Or when he'd hear feet, one a heavy thud and the other a soft patter, walking around his house while he was reading in his library. He couldn't help but notice the amount of laundry that piled up in a week. Or that he had to go food shopping twice as much as before, and that the milk always seemed to find a home in the farthest back corner of the refrigerator.

It wasn't hard to get used to the new scent in his bed though, or the warmth of another body as he drifted off to sleep. These sorts of things were entirely welcome, almost pleasant reminders of what he'd been missing by living alone. But sometimes, the little things just threw off his guard.

Such as when Edward would come strolling into the kitchen, barefoot so that the clunk of automail on linoleum was heard, and his blond hair still dripping from his shower. Roy would be reading his morning paper with a cup of coffee nearby, already half drunk, just like he'd been doing for years.

He still couldn't get used to it when Ed would park his skinny ass on Roy's lap, drown his coffee and then have the gall to smile at him. Roy would scowl, angry that he'd have to get another cup of coffee when the first one hadn't woken him up enough. But then Ed would lean over and kiss him deeply, both of them tasting of hazelnut and ivory soap.

Ed would pull away, the hint of a smile still on his lips. "Good morning," he'd reply, nuzzling his face into the crook of Roy's neck, wet hair dripping everywhere. Roy would smirk as well, and then shove his mug into Ed's hands, a silent order for him to refill it.

* * *

**A/N**: _If you read it, please review it? Thanks in advance._


	2. I'm Leaving

**Disclaimer**: _see first chapter_

**A/N**: _Thank-you for the reviews! I'm combining two themes because I've found different translations.

* * *

_

**Obsidian and Gold**

**Theme Two**: _I'm Leaving Now _/ _See You Later_

"You're not going to stop me, are you?" Edward asked.

"I see no reason not to," Mustang had replied. He didn't look up from his paper work, signing his name on yet another form.

Edward didn't say anything. He still faced the Colonel's desk, still watched him as he scribbled away at one sheet of paper and then grabbed another. He was pretending to ignore the young man standing before him.

"I'm leaving now, and once I go I don't intend to come back."

Roy let out a soft chuckle. He didn't look up though. "You might want to hand over your pocket watch then."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Edward snarled.

At this, Mustang finally looked up. He dropped his pen onto the desk and leaned back in his chair, looking at Edward with a serious expression. "Sit, Edward," he commanded, his hand pointing at the sofa next to the young man.

Edward looked down, attempting to hide a slight blush. "I'd really rather not, sir," he grumbled. Mustang was aware that Edward never used the sofa anymore, not since that one time when Hawkeye had caught them on it in a very compromising position. Roy was thankful she hadn't put bullet holes in his sofa that day, although he'd had twice the amount of paperwork for the next two weeks.

"You keep using me. I'm sick of it. And I'm not talking about all the information you've kept from me about the Philosopher's Stone," Edward growled. "I'm leaving. And when I finally come back, I won't let you use me as a late night substitute when you can't find a date."

"I've never done -"

"Save it," Ed demanded, turning towards the door. His hand was reaching for the knob when Roy spoke up again.

"Do you really think so little of me, Fullmetal?" he asked seriously.

Ed halted but he didn't turn back to look at Mustang. It took him a while to answer, and although Roy couldn't see the boy's face, he could tell he was muddling over and answer by the way his shoulders would tense up. "No," he finally answered, speaking firmly.

"Then why assume that you're just another body to me, a 'substitute' when the time calls for it?"

At this, Ed turned to glare at the Colonel, his golden eyes acussing. "Why should I assume anything else?"

"You came to me first, Fullmetal," Mustang replied smoothly, his face lax of any emotion. "It wasn't the other way around."

"That still doesn't mean you won't abuse your power over me."

"Yet I haven't. And with you, I don't intend to." Roy leaned forward again. "At least not intentionally." Picking up his pen, Roy continued on with his paper work as he had been doing before, once again ignoring the young man in his office. This was Ed's sign that he was dismissed.

"I'll see you later Colonel," he mumbled, turning back around again.

Roy watched as Fullmetal opened the door and left. "Indeed," he replied smugly.

* * *

**A/N**: _Well, this didn't quite go the way I intended. It went through hell, this piece. Sorry that it's crap. It still doesn't have the right feel I wanted it to have. Oh well. Please review and explain to me why this sucks so much._


	3. After One Year

**Disclaimer**: _see first chapter_

**A/N**: _Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that it's taken a while to get this out.

* * *

_

**Obsidian and Gold**

**Theme Three**: _After One Year_

Ed hated being taken out to dinner.

"If that guy over there keeps staring at me, I'm going to -"

"Sit, Fullmetal."

Edward glared across the table at Roy. "I hate when you do that. Use my title as an order."

Roy smirked. Edward's scowl grew.

"You obey it though, don't you?" Lifting up his wine glass to take a sip, he noticed as Ed looked away.

"Why did you insist we come here tonight?" he grumbled, leaning back in his chair. He looked like a whiny little boy, and Roy had to chuckle at the sight.

"We always eat at home. I thought for tonight we could do something a little more special."

"I think you just wanted to see me suffer," Ed complained. "You get me all dressed up, then you take me out to eat where people will stare at me -"

"That's because you're making a scene."

"Shut-up. You owe me for this."

"Hmm," Roy smirked. "And why is that. You're not paying for anything; you're getting a free meal. A really expensive and high class meal."

"You still owe me. I would have enjoyed take-out ten times more than this. But _no_, you wanted to do something special."

"It has been a year, Edward," Roy replied. Ed didn't say anything else as dessert arrived, and he dug in quickly. Roy contemplated a moment before he too dug his spoon in, less heartily than Ed had.

Ed was more than halfway through his dessert when a spoon full of chocolate ice cream and whip cream was put in front of his face. He looked up to see Roy, eyes darker than usual and the cocky grin missing.

"I'll tell you what," Roy remarked, spoon still held in front of Edward. Ed looked into those eyes and wondered what his lover was up to. "Since you _suffered_ through all this, you can have your wicked way with me later, free range to do anything you'd like."

Edward couldn't stop the gleeful grin that spread across his face. "Anything?" he asked. Roy gave a small nod. Edward smiled, leaning forward finally to take the offered spoon, his eyes never breaking contact with Roy's.

* * *

**A/N**: _Between my dad being in and out of the hospital, and me with my own illness, it's taken some time to actually sit down and write this. The ending with the spoon was a sudden wicked inspiration. Hoep you all liked it._


	4. Library

**Disclaimer**: _see first drabble_

**A/N**: _Hahaha, I've been gone for months, I kind of forgot this existed. Whoops? Anyway, theme four, enjoy. If it doesn't make sense, that's because I started writing this four months ago and don't remember where I was going with it._

_

* * *

_

**Obsidian and Gold  
Theme Four**: _Library_

Al had been wandering the library for a solid twenty minutes before he'd found his brother. He knew he was in here somewhere, the librarians had told him they'd seen him come in. But still, when Al had gone to their usual location, there was no sign that Ed had been there.

So he'd looked up and down isles, in and out of rooms and in hidden corners. The entire second floor was searched, until Al headed downstairs again, and found Ed searching for books in a rather unusual section.

"Brother, what are you looking for?" Al had asked, attempting to lure his brother's face out of the text he was currently reading.

Ed didn't seem to notice though, as his eyes scanned the page so fast Al wondered if he was actually reading.

"Brother?" Al prompted again. "Brother!" Letting out a sigh, Al resorted to other ways of getting his brother around. "Hey, I heard there's an all-you-can-eat buffet in the mess hall tonight!"

"Really?" Ed nearly shrieked, looking up from his book.

"No," Al said without remorse, even as he watched the pout that formed on Ed's face. "I was trying to get your attention, but you kept ignoring me."

"I'm sorry Al! What did you want?" Ed was all ears now.

"What are you researching, brother?" Al asked again. He looked from the books around them to Ed's face, and was surprised to see a blush across his brother's cheeks. "Brother?"

"Oh, umm…just something for a report, ya know. Come on, I'm starved, let's go find dinner." Ed deposited the book back on the shelf, grabbed his brother's gloved hand and dragged him out of the library so fast that Alphonse had to wonder what had gotten into his older brother.

But the next day the same thing happened. After a week, Al had stopped going to their old studying place in the library, and had started doing his own research. Ed seemed to be handing in a lot more reports than usual, and they hadn't even gone on any missions lately. He'd gone with Ed one day to deliver a so-called 'report,' only to discover that Ed was watching the Colonel like a hawk. And not a predatory hawk either; the look in his brother's eyes was entirely new.

When Al actually started to look at the title of the books that his brother was researching, he was even more surprised.

"'_The Art of Seduction_'? Brother, what in the world are you researching?" Al asked as they combed the aisle of books again.

"It's for a report!" Ed snapped quickly.

"What kind of report. We haven't gone on a mission in almost a month!"

A librarian nearby shushed them, and Alphonse had the ability to make his armor look guilty. Ed just glared at her.

"Ed, I'm not stupid," Al said, once the librarian had disappeared. "And I don't think you're going to find your answers here in this library."

Ed looked like he'd been struck over the head with his own metal arm. "What are you talking about, Al?"

"I think the Colonel has a library," Al started to say. "Why don't you pay him a visit and see if he has the books you're looking for?"

Ed's face was more red than his coat. Giving his brother a shocked look, he dropped the book he was currently holding and dashed out of the library. Al wondered if maybe he should have warned the Colonel. But then again, the Colonel was a smart man; he'd probably realized all this much sooner than he or even his own brother had.

Still, the Colonel was surprised when he opened his door to find Edward standing there, panting for breath and his braid coming loose. Suddenly, Ed looked at a loss of words, and his eyes shifted around for a moment as he struggled to form a sentence.

Rarely did Ed look so flustered. But it was even rarer to see Ed on his own doorstep so late at night.

"Can I help you, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

Ed replied with a glare at first, but then he ducked his head down, shook his head until his braid whapped him in the side of the head, and looked up again. Now, Ed looked even more peculiar, but Mustang was far too confused to figure out what was going on.

"I was wondering if I could use your library, Colonel," Ed asked. It almost looked like he'd been rehearsing that line. Mustang didn't say anything for a moment; he couldn't really, because now he was wondering what had happened to his cranky, youngest subordinate to make him so _polite_.

The boy was standing straight, and his hands weren't shoved into his pockets. His head was cocked slightly to the side, and Mustang mentally slapped himself for using the word "adorable" to describe Fullmetal.

Wordlessly, Mustang stepped aside and allowed Fullmetal through the door, closing it softly behind them.

* * *

**A/N**: _ If you read it, please review it. Thanks._


	5. Homeland

**Disclaimer**: _see first chapter._

**A/N**: _I've been trying to stay on top of this. I'm busy with classes though. We'll see if I finish this before the years through. Anyway, theme five, enjoy_.

**SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE MOVIE, ESPECIALLY THE END OF THE MOVIE, AND OF COURSE THE ENTIRE SERIES, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**

* * *

**

**Obsidian and Gold**

Theme Five: _Homeland_

He'd run another car into a tree.

"How many is that now brother?" Al asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Shut-up," Ed shot back, staring at the car. The front was a mess and because of that the entire thing was unusable. Steam and smoke rose up from around the crushed engine. He'd done a fantastic job this time.

"What do we do now?" Noah asked. She glanced up at the road, maybe hoping to hear another car or carriage. They hadn't passed a town in miles.

"I guess we walk," Ed offered. Noah nodded reluctantly and began to lead the way. Alphonse glanced at his brother but said nothing.

The boys trailed behind, following Noah's flowing robes in the afternoon breeze. Al kept giving his brother questioning looks. He knew Ed's mind was elsewhere even before they hit the tree, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

"Brother…?" he started to say, but suddenly Noah stopped and waved at a truck that was coming down the rode. The boys stayed put in the ditch, watching as the vehicle slowed down and stopped near her. Ed stared at the driver, a man who reminded me strongly of an Ishbalan who used to kill State Alchemists.

Noah waved them over then, and the three of them climbed into the back of the truck with all the other wayward travelers. Al lagged behind his brother, still hoping to get his brothers attention so he could talk with him.

The truck rolled away and the slight jostling of the people made the brothers bump shoulders. Noah was seated behind them on a bench while Ed and Al sat at her feet. Al again glanced at his brother, sighed, and then said, "How do you suppose everyone in Central is doing?"

It took Ed a moment to answer. "They're probably fine."

"And Winry? I bet she's mad…"

"She'll get over it. It's not like we had a house or a family to return to anyway."

Al looked carefully at his brother then, noticing that there was once again a far off and sad look in his brother's eyes.

"I bet Mustang misses you."

Ed jerked. "Yeah right," he mumbled softly. Al couldn't help but give a soft smile. "He's probably busy cleaning up the mess in Central, which he'll most likely blame on me anyway. He'll probably also blame the gate on me, too."

A silence settled for awhile. Al looked up at Noah and wished he had her ability to read people just by placing a hand on them. Ed was so difficult and withdrawn, and Al still lacked some of his memories. He remembered some things though, like the way his brother used to look at the Colonel (although, Mustang hadn't been a Colonel for years), how his brother would claim he'd fallen asleep at the library and that's why he was home so late (or early - he rarely made it home before the sun came up). Ed may have been absent from Al's life for a couple of years, but Mustang had not, and that man had been unable to hide a few things from Alphonse's perceptive stare.

"Do you think he actually managed to close the gate on their side?" Al finally asked.

And for once Ed was silent, going for long seconds without one of his usual retorts. He looked like he was struggling to think of something to say. Finally, he turned away from Alphonse, and Al almost swore he heard his brother say, "I hope not."

But in actuality Roy Mustang had, and afterwards he had told Hawkeye he was taking a train east and would be gone for a few days. She saluted, and told him that she had heard the weather was pleasant in Risembol.

And there he stood, with the Rockbell house in the distance behind him, far over a few hills. Roy could still hear Den's faint barks as he surveyed what remained of the Elric home. The tree nearby was burned so much that only one side of it still sprouted leaves. A few weeds and patches of grass were able to resurrect themselves among the debris after all these years.

He thought to himself that this is where it all started, the journey the two of them made, and now it had ended so far away from their homeland. The brothers had paid a price for everything they had done, but redemption had been given, and at least they were together again.

Mustang scratched beneath the eye patch, thinking of the irony in their lives, and how he'd at least gotten to see Edward one last time.

* * *

**A/N**: _Okay, ow, I'm going to go cry now. --_shoos off readers_-- Go review!_


	6. Hair

**Disclaimer**: _see first chapter_

**A/N**: _Sorry about the whole spoiler theme before. This one should be safer. Theme six, enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Obsidian and Gold**

Theme Six: _Hair_

It was with rarity that Edward ever let his hair out of its braid. The same sloppy hairstyle, sometimes caked with mud or singed at the tips, was becoming dull, despite the vibrancy of Fullmetal's appearance with all that gold. Colonel Mustang wondered what the boy would look like without the same look of yellow and red and black. But Fullmetal was stubborn, and so Roy left it to his imagination to determine what Ed looked like with his hair down around his shoulders.

The image in his head didn't live up to the reality, as he found out when Edward came into his office one day to give a report. Roy looked up, a bit startled, and simply stared.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, you bastard," Ed retorted.

Mustang found it in him to smirk, but he didn't move his eyes from the sight. He'd honestly imagined Edward to look more feminine, maybe even a bit softer and more refined at the edges. In all, Edward looked even _more_ golden, but not any less masculine. Mustang shouldn't have been surprised, really.

"Having grooming troubles this morning, Fullmetal?" Mustang ventured to ask.

Edward'd eyes moved to the sleeve of his right arm. Roy looked too, and noticed that it was empty.

"I busted my automail so bad that the arm fell off. Winry's gonna kill me."

"Who used to braid your hair in the past? This isn't the first time you've broken your arm," Roy pointed out.

"Al used to do it, but my hair snags in his metal hands. I usually wear my gloves when I braid my hair." Edward flopped down on Mustang's couch. Roy watched as the right sleeve fluttered down after him.

"What about when Scar damaged the automail?" Mustang asked. "Both you and your brother were injured then."

Ed visibly twitched, and Roy thought the heard the word "Armstrong" come from the boys direction.

Keeping a straight face, Mustang asked, "I don't suppose you'll allow me to braid it for you?"

The look Edward gave him was one of dumbfounded bewilderment. He studied the Colonel for a moment, seeming to debate if he was joking or not.

"Do you know _how_ to braid hair?" he finally decided to ask.

Mustang didn't answer with words. He got up from his desk and walked over to where Fullmetal sat on his couch. Edward scooted over, allowing Mustang to have a seat next him. He was still for a moment, glaring curiously at the Colonel, who was smirking just a bit. An eyebrow was finally raised, and Mustang asked, "Well?"

Grumbling, Edward turned so that his back was to Mustang. He did nothing to help, making Mustang reach around his shoulders to gather up all the hair. The Colonel did this gently, and Edward found himself relaxing as Mustang finger-combed the strands. He wasn't wearing his gloves, and the feeling of those fingers running against the nape of his neck and across scalp was soothing.

Roy Mustang was in awe of how nice Ed's hair not only looked, but felt in his hands. He was almost reluctant to braid it, wanting to see it unbound for just a while longer, but he knew Fullmetal would pound anyone's face in if they such much as snickered in his direction; with his hair down, Edward's image quietly declared, "Little Girl."

It was over far too soon in both their opinions. Edward had started to slouch forward with the feeling of careful hands. Mustang was left holding the end of the braid in his hands with nothing to secure it with. He tugged on Fullmetal's braid, earning a few mumbled words that sounded awfully colorful.

"Do you have a hair tie?" Mustang asked, and he looked over his subordinates shoulder to see him pull the tie off his wrist and thrust it at him.

Once secure, he let the hair fall to hit Fullmetal in the back. Edward's hand reached around to check if it was okay. He turned then, looking Mustang in the eye, and said, "I guess you're not so bad at it. Maybe I'll get you to do it tomorrow before Al and I leave for Risembol."

Rising, Mustang returned to his own desk, saying to Edward, "Just don't make this a common occurrence, Fullmetal. As nice as your hair is, it's not worth my valuable time to make sure your well groomed when you break your automail."

Edward snorted. "I wouldn't give you that satisfaction often, bastard."

Mustang watched the braid wave back and forth as Edward walked out of his office.

* * *

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it, please review!_


	7. State Alchemist

**A/N**: _I'm not particularly happy with this drabble, which is why it's taken a bit longer to post. But anyway, here is drabble seven, enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

** Obsidian and Gold**  
Theme Seven: _State Alchemist_

When Scar was loose in East City, the Colonel had not been the one to tell Edward to be careful. Sure, Ed was only fifteen, the youngest state alchemist in history, and also a damn prodigy who would be a shame to lose. And sure, Scar was targeting state alchemists, and he'd targeted Ed in the past. But this was Edward Elric he was talking about.

The Colonel worried, but he didn't tell Ed to be careful. Ed had his brother to take care of, and the opposite was just as true. Mustang knew that Edward was protecting Marcoh, and he knew that all he needed to do was make sure that someone covered the kids back.

But, he hadn't expected the rain, nor had he expected Lieutenant Hawkeye to knock him on his ass because of it. So much for backing up Fullmetal.

He wasn't the least bit surprised when he told Ed that story, and the boy laughed hysterically in his face.

"Some state alchemist you are!" Ed had squawked, his peels of laughter echoing around the room.

Roy glared. "You were just as useless as I was when Scar blew your arm to pieces," he pointed out.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "But as least he didn't drop-kick me to the ground like Hawkeye did to you. And in front of your men, too! Oh, I bet they loved that!"

A few more snorts and giggles, in which Mustang gave looks of death at his prodigy. Once Edward had calmed down, the small blonde reached over to the bedside table and clapped his hands together, placing them in a glass full of water.

"How's this?" Edward asked Mustang, passing the glass to him. Mustang dipped his fingers into the transmuted lube and tested it, rubbing it between his fingers for a moment. Edward still managed to amaze him a lot of the time, just like he'd done when he was twelve and had surpassed all his expectations about becoming a state alchemist.

"This'll work," he told the blonde, passing the glass back.

"Good," Ed replied. "Now roll over."

* * *

**A/N**: _If you read it, please review it. Thanks everyone!_


End file.
